Chaosky Becomes A Human
by Parent12D
Summary: Due to eating a slice of potion injected orange, Chaosky becomes a human temporarily, and enjoys every moment of it with Sam. How will this go? Read and find out! Made by popular demand by some reviewers! Heavy SamxChaosky is present, and minor AndrewxAlex is shown too. Rated T for safety. Still, give this story a read if you haven't already.


**Hello there readers! After spending the whole weekend coming up with the setup for this concept, I finally gotten to creating this new story that I came up with!**

 **Now I'm pretty sure most of you were wondering if I would ever do a story like this one, and now for this story (with the title in mind), Chaosky ends up becoming human, from some effect of eating a potion injected orange that was created in a research facility that ended up getting transported into a supermarket and eventually in the home of the super spies.**

 **Now I want you all to know, the effects of Chaosky being a human is only temporarily. That means it's not permanent and Chaosky will not stay a human forever! This is only a way to show what Chaosky's life would be like if he was a human like the other spies. Just letting you all know!**

 **Well since I don't have much more to say at this point, I'll just let you all read the story now! With that said, enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from Andrew and Chaosky, all other characters and such belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

 **IN A RESEARCH FACILITY SOMEWHERE:**

In a Research Facility somewhere outside Beverly Hills, we focus in a special laboratory where a bunch of scientists were working on their own personal experiments, and nothing too special was going on at the moment. Suddenly, one of the scientists was working on something special and he just finished making a type of potion.

"Behold scientists," That particular scientist cheered. "I just finished creating a potion that could change mankind and possibly benefit humanity as we know it!"

"Well, what does the potion do," One of the scientists let out a bored yawn.

"Well I'll have you know, that this potion can change anyone that isn't a human into an actual human," The scientist explained. "This could possibly help us see how animals would act if they were to become human!"

"Well how do you know it'll work though," One of the scientists asked. "It could be a fault, Fred."

"Well Greg," The scientist Fred said. "I'll be injecting this potion in this orange here!"

He picks up an orange that was in a bowl and then goes to injecting the potion into said orange.

"I'll use one of the lab rats as a test subject and see if they'll become human," Fred explained.

"I'm telling you Fred, this plan will backfire," Greg stated.

"No it won't," Fred stated, placing the orange onto the table. "Now let me get one of the lab rats to use as a test subject. Be right back."

Fred then goes to get one of the lab rats, unaware that the orange will end up rolling off the table. It was then that the orange then rolled off the table and ended up in a transporter that transports all fruit and such into the local supermarket. Once it got into the transporter, it then activated the transport function and then the transporter then did it's job and it then got transported to a local supermarket as it then disappeared with the potion injected in it.

"It wouldn't backfire huh," Another scientist snarked sarcastically.

It was then Fred came back with the lab rat and wondered what happened to the orange.

"Where's the orange?" He asked.

"You just missed it," Another scientist said. "The orange went into that transporter and ended up being transported to a local supermarket where a sapless sucker will get their hands on it and find out if it works or not."

Fred then got a twitchy eye and looked like he was about to panic. Then on 3, 2, 1...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fred screamed. "MY LATEST EXPERIMENT IS NOW GONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The other scientists just rolled their eyes as we zoom out and switch to a new scene.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE...**

Said orange ended up in a local supermarket with a bunch of other oranges as no one seemed interested in it. Just then, the super spy known as Chaosky was shopping and spotted the injected orange and felt like he wanted to buy it, so he picked it up, oblivious to the fact that it had a potion injected in it. He then went and purchased it along with the other groceries as he then headed home afterwards with all the groceries on hand...

* * *

 **IN THE SUPER SPIES HOME IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

The other four spies were just lounging around, waiting for Chaosky to return from the store. Just then Chaosky came into the house and said.

"Guys I'm home," Chaosky called out, getting their attention.

"Alright," Andrew said. "Let me help you with the groceries."

"I'll help too," Sam said.

"So will I," Alex jumped in.

"Eh, what the heck," Clover shrugged her shoulders, jumping in too.

"Sweet," Chaosky was thrilled as they put groceries away.

* * *

After putting the groceries away, Chaosky got out the orange that he bought from the store, unaware that it had a special effect.

"Hey guys, look what I bought at the store, I got an orange," Chaosky showed them the orange. "Who'd like to eat a piece first?"

"Now hold on Chaosky," Andrew reminded him. "You remembered what happened last time when I tried an orange you bought from that particular store?"

Chaosky recalled that Andrew took the first piece last time and ended up puking in the toilet, with Alex helping him out because it appeared that the orange was expired and all.

"Yeah, I kind of wished they had an expiration date on these fruits," Chaosky said. "I also wish that whoever takes charge of these fruits sanitized first before handling them. Therefore, I'll take the first piece this time!"

Chaosky ended up peeling the orange and end up breaking it up into slices as he picked up a piece of the sliced orange.

"Well here I go," Chaosky said. "I hope I don't get sick. Well here goes nothing."

It was then Chaosky put the orange slice into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"See that wasn't so..."

Chaosky didn't finished his sentence as he then felt a sudden shake in his body.

"WOAH! AHHHHEHEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Chaosky started shaking and stretching constantly, leaving the others (especially Sam) concerned for him. It was then that a bright and shining light then occurred as Chaosky was about to go through a major transformation. The others were wondering what was happening to him.

* * *

A few moments later, the transformation was finished as the bright light ended up fading and once the others saw Chaosky again, what they saw surprised and shocked them. Chaosky was no longer a tiny light blue creature; he was now an actual human. He had fingers, toes, legs, all the human features. He looked like the size of a little kid, thanks to his original form being small and all. He had light blue hair and three tuffs of hair in the front, his eyes were light blue, and he had white skin, and a red bowtie was on his neck. He also has a headband with the bell that was attached to a string that was on his in his previous form. Because he wasn't wearing any clothes before, he was completely naked, and that means his _you know what_ was showing. Sam noticed it and was blushing heavily at the sight of it. The others were shocked that he became a human. Chaosky was wondering why they were staring the way they were.

"What?" Chaosky was confused.

"Let me get a mirror," Andrew then went got a mirror for Chaosky to look at. Once he got a mirror, Chaosky then looked in the mirror and let out a gasp, shocked that he became a human.

"Oh my god, I've... I've become a..." Chaosky tried to finish.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'human'," Andrew said.

"Yes," Chaosky nodded as he looked and saw he had a nose, ears, and all the human features he didn't have before. "Woah, I got fingers now, and toes, and woah, I have a nose and ears now! I ever have hair! I have beautiful eyes."

"You do Chaosky," Sam commented.

"Thanks," Chaosky blushed and saw he wasn't wearing any clothes and saw his privates. "Oh, I'm completely naked guys..."

"I suggest we buy some small clothes for you Chaosky," Sam suggested.

"Wait a minute," Chaosky remembered something. "I remember Andrew still having clothes he wore when he was a little kid."

Chaosky ran into the bedroom and went to get one of Andrew's clothes from when he was younger and took a minute or so to get clothes on. Once he came out, he was now wearing Andrew's childhood clothes; a light blue t-shirt, blue pants, small socks, and he was wearing a cyan blue and yellow baseball cap too.

"So how do I look?" Chaosky asked them for their honest opinion.

"You look handsome and sexy Chaosky," Sam stated.

"Why thank you Sammy," Chaosky blushed. "Anyway, how the heck did I become a human anyway?"

"I think the orange you ate had some type of effect that made you change into a human," Andrew concluded.

"How did this happen," Chaosky asked. "Not that I'm upset, I just want to know."

"I think we should sent the remaining pieces of that orange to WOOHP and see what is injected in it," Sam suggested.

"Good idea Sammy," Chaosky agreed with Sam. "Let's go and do it."

Sam picked up the plate of the remaining oranges and got ready to sent them to WOOHP. While she was doing that, Andrew then asked him.

"So Chaosky, how does it feel to be a human?"

"Honestly, I'm feeling excited since I get to know what it's like a human," Chaosky stated.

"So what are you going to do know that your a human Chaosky?" Alex asked him.

"I think I'll have some fun today," Chaosky stated and then said quietly. _"I also want to have some fun with Sammy."_

Andrew heard Chaosky say that, but he let it go, knowing that Chaosky loves Sam as much as he loves Alex. It was then Sam came back into the kitchen the oranges sent to WOOHP.

"That's taken care of," Sam said. "Now we wait for WOOHP to give us a response back to see what they unravel."

"Good idea Sammy," Alex said.

"So Sammy," Chaosky approached her. "Now that I happen to be human, would you like to hang out with me for a bit."

"Oh, of course Chaosky," Sam was blushing.

Since Chaosky was the size of a little kid, she was able to pick him up still and gave him a kiss on the lips. The others were awwing at this sight.

"Isn't that sweet," Andrew asked.

"Yes it is baby," Alex said. "They remind me of us."

"Oh they sure do honey cakes," Andrew said seductively as he brought her close. "I love you so much babe."

"I love you too Andrew my handsome hunk."

They then started kissing in a romantic and sexual manner, in a French kiss; having their tongue meet and touch one another. Clover was instantly reminded of her boyfriend and couldn't wait to do the same with him.

"I can't wait to do that with my wonderful boyfriend," Clover said in such an awwing manner.

* * *

After a few minutes later, the gang decided to watch TV for a bit, with Chaosky making good use of his new fingers as he managed to properly change the channel without making a single mistakes at all. Sam was impressed with Chaosky's new form, and she had to admit that he was so darn handsome even though he looked like a little kid.

Some time later, it was lunch time, and Chaosky was making everyone lunch, making some impressive use of his fingers and such. He eventually finished making lunch for everyone.

"So Chaosky," Andrew started as Chaosky set the lunch onto the table. "How's your life going now that you're a human now?"

"In all honesty Andrew," Chaosky started. "I'm loving every moment of it."

The gang was smiling at this as he continued explaining.

"I mean, I have fingers now, I'm able to do stuff I couldn't do before," Chaosky continued. "I also like having a nose to smell stuff accurately, and I have ears now, so I can hear much better than before. I also love this hairstyle I have, and the headband with that bell I had before. And I love my eyes too."

"Great to hear Chaosky," Andrew was thrilled by this. "I'm happy that you're happy with being a human."

"Thanks Andrew," Chaosky was flattered.

They then ate lunch. After they ate lunch, Sam's compowder started going off as she got it out.

"That must be Jerry and he must have found out what made Chaosky turn into a human," Andrew said.

"Let's find out what he found out," Alex stated.

"Gotcha," Sam said.

Sam then opened her compowder and it was then activated and Jerry's holograph appeared.

"Ah, hello their super spies, so nice to see you five again," Jerry stated. "Anyway, WOOHP found out what was in that orange that turned Chaosky, and we found out something shocking."

"What did you know find out Jerry?" Chaosky asked eagerly.

"Well Chaosky, the orange you ended up eating wasn't just an ordinary orange," Jerry explained. "It had a special type of potion injected into it."

"And what would that be?" Andrew asked.

"The potion was made only by a skilled and experienced scientist and it was made to turn anyone that isn't a human already into one," Jerry continued. "And WOOHP assumes that it was created in order to benefit mankind and be able to show humanity just how animals would act if they were to become a human themselves."

"Impressive..." Alex sounded impressed.

"However, there is a catch, the potion is only a prototype, and it's effect is only temporary," Jerry stated. "That means that Chaosky won't remain a human permanently and will end up going back to his original form once time is up."

"And how much time are we talking Jer," Sam asked.

"The effects last up to a day, before it wears off and the donor ends up transforming back to their original form." Jerry said.

"Okay, but I still have one question," Chaosky said.

"What would that be Chaosky?"

"How did an injected orange end up in the local grocery store?"

"We're not certain, but rumors point us to a research facility outside of Beverly Hills," Jerry stated. "And that orange must have gotten into a transporter in one of the labs, and ended up in the local supermarket you went to today and it changed you into an actual human being."

"I see, but I feel like I'm the last person to be used as a test subject for this manner," Chaosky admitted. "I never thought this could happen to me. I mean, this could be a chance to show how this could benefit mankind and show just how non-humans live their lives as actual humans."

"I understand, but remember, it's only a temporary effect. By tomorrow, you'll end up being your original self again," Jerry explained.

"I understand Jerry," Chaosky nodded. "Thanks for the discovery."

"Anytime super spy Chaosky," Jerry then said. "Well best of luck to you all super spies until I contact you again."

"Right, see ya Jerry," Sam said.

It was then that the call ended and Sam put her compowder away.

"So now what should we do," Clover asked.

"Well since Chaosky has the rest of the day until he goes back to his original form, I suggest we make the most of it," Andrew suggested.

"Good idea Andrew," Sam agreed. "What do you think Chaosky?"

"That's a great idea, in fact, I think we should take this opportunity to get out of the house and possibly go to the park or something like that," Chaosky suggested.

"Great idea," Sam said. "Let's go my little man."

"Oh, you got that right Sammy," Chaosky blushed at that commented as she picked him up. They then kissed lip to lip for a minute before heading out the front door. Andrew and Alex held hands as they followed behind them, and Clover followed shortly afterwards...

* * *

The day pressed onward and Chaosky was making some wonderful use of his time, now that he was a human for only the day. He was wearing Andrew's old shoes from when he was little kid, and he was having some much fun, spending time with Sam and all. It wasn't that he did like being the unknown species he was previously. It's that he wants to show his Sammy how much he loves her and would do anything for her in all honesty.

Aside from that, Chaosky was able to do other stuff too, he was able to play guitar properly, with fingers and all and he was able to see life in a new perspective too. Being a human showed Chaosky a new light. He really wanted to stay a human and be able to sleep with Sam whenever he had the opportunity, but he knew that this was only for the best. He still couldn't believe he was the test subject chosen for this experiment, it wasn't intentional but still...

* * *

Later on, the gang was back home and was ready to get dinner ready. Chaosky and Sam made the main dish as Andrew and Alex made the side and Clover reluctantly made the veggies. Chaosky could recall touching Sam's hand and had his fingers wrapped in her fingers as the two of them started blushing heavily as they continued making dinner.

Some time later, dinner was eventually finished as the gang ended up eating their dinner and enjoying every part of it. Chaosky was clearly enjoying his dinner, as he was able to hold a fork and a knife properly with his fingers and the others were happy that he was thrilled about living his life as a human temporarily. Chaosky was making sure he'd enjoy every moment as a human for the remainder of the day.

After the gang was done eating dinner, the gang started cleaning up after dinner. Chaosky and Sam decided to wash the dishes as Andrew and Alex wiped up the table from after eating dinner, wiping up any stains from dinner. Clover ended up putting stuff away from dinner, and didn't complain about it whatsoever. This only took 15 minutes to complete. Afterwards, the gang decided to watch some evening news for a portion of the day. Eventually the sun starting to set, a sign that was it starting to getting to dark.

"So how your day going Chaosky," Andrew asked. "Being a human and all?"

"It's been awesome and all," Chaosky then frowned. "Too bad it's only temporary and tomorrow I go back to being an unknown species..."

"I'm sorry Chaosky, I know you love being a human and all but..." Andrew started.

"It's not that that upsets me," Chaosky shook his head. "It's just that..."

"What," Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow in concern.

"It's just that... well, I want to have Sammy know just that I really love being with her," Chaosky stated. "And I don't know if I'll ever get this chance again, and I just really want to sleep with Sammy, since I love her so much and I'd love to have her as my girlfriend."

"I see," Andrew understood this. Chaosky wanted nothing more than to be with Sam and have her as his girlfriend, and to not be a permanent human, he would never get this chance again. Sam had to feel sorry for him, knowing how much he wanted to be with Sam as her boyfriend. As a result, she then said to him.

"Don't worry Chaosky sweet cheeks," Sam comforted him. "I promise you I'll someday work on getting to being a human so we could be in a relationship."

"But what about right now," Chaosky asked.

"Well we can still be a couple, just not outside of this house," Sam stated. "I can trust the others not to tell anyone else out of this house."

"Of course," Andrew nodded.

"You can count on us keeping it a secret," Alex jumped in afterwards.

"Sure, I'll keep it a secret," Clover said.

"Great, you hear that Chaosky," Sam said. "We can be in a relationship even when you aren't a human."

"Thank you Sam," Chaosky thanked her. "I love you."

"I love you too Chaosky."

They then kissed compassionately and romantically as they allowed their tongues to meet and touch each other in a French kiss. Andrew and Alex had sparkly eyes, enjoying every second of the scene, as Clover was daydreaming about her boyfriend doing that with her. After that, they spent the rest of the evening, watching nighttime television for a bit.

* * *

Later that evening, it was now almost 10 o'clock at night and it was time for bed.

"So Chaosky, where would you like to sleep tonight," Sam asked him. "Your bed is too small even for the size your at now."

"I was thinking that you and me could sleep together for the night," Chaosky suggested. "I'd like to sleep with you tonight my Sammy."

Sam was blushing heavily at this.

"Of course you can sleep with me Chaosky," Sam said. "Your such a cutie."

"Awww, thanks Sammy," Chaosky thanked her while blushing. "Let's go."

"You got it Chaosky."

They went into Sam's bedroom as they then got settled in Sam's bed. Sam got into her bed first as Chaosky then climbed up into her bed and snuggled close to her.

"You comfortable Chaosky," Sam asked him.

"I sure am Sammy," Chaosky stated. "Are you comfortable?"

"Uh huh," Sam said. "I love being near you Chaosky."

"Me too Sammy."

"I love you Chaosky."

"I love you Sammy my love."

They then engaged in another romantic French kiss, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another as they were happy with being near each other. Once they got done kissing, they decided to turn in for the night.

"Well goodnight Chaosky."

"Goodnight Sammy."

They then went to sleep as Chaosky had her arms around Sam, and Sam had Chaosky in a hug as they then fell asleep, sleeping close to each other and enjoying every

moment of it...

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

After both Sam and Chaosky woke up, they got out of the bedroom and they went to the kitchen to get ready for the day. Chaosky was still a human, but not for much longer. Andrew and Alex were in the kitchen too, and so was Clover. The gang was out in the kitchen waiting for Chaosky to go back to his normal form, and everything else. After they ate breakfast and had their coffee, the sunlight started shining on Chaosky, and the effects from the orange started to wear off. It was time...

The same light that occurred around Chaosky when he became a human in the first place occurred once again as Chaosky was now about to go through another transformation as he was changing back to normal. After a few minutes of the light being shown, the transformation was done and the light faded, revealing that Chaosky was now back to normal; a tiny light blue creature with only three tuffs of hair on his head, his bell on a string was on his head once again, and his clothes no longer fit him as he was naked again with no areas being exposed to the others, and his red bowtie was still underneath his chin. Chaosky's eyes were back to normal too, no longer a colorful blue color.

"So I'm no longer a human huh," Chaosky asked.

"I'm afraid not Chaosky," Andrew shook his head in disappointment.

"Eh I guess it was for the best, it was fun while it lasted," Chaosky said. "Maybe someday I'll be able to become a human again."

"It's like I said Chaosky," Sam picked him up. "I'll work on getting you to become a human again someday in the future."

"And until then, I'll enjoy every moment with you as a whatever species I'm suppose to be," Chaosky said. "We'll be a couple within this house and in this private place."

"That's right Chaosky," Sam said. "I love you Chaosky."

"I love you too Sammy my beautiful girl."

They started kissing again as Chaosky enjoyed it, even though he wasn't a human anymore, he still loved Sam and nothing will keep him from loving her. For the moment, Chaosky was satisfied and so was Sam. As they were kissing, Andrew and Alex were staring at each other happily.

"Such a beautiful sight huh," Andrew asked.

"It sure is babe," Alex agreed. "I can't wait for us to get married and have real sex together."

"Me too," Andrew nodded. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then started engaging in their compassionate and romantic kiss, letting their tongues meet and touch each others in a sexual manner in the form of a French kiss. Clover could only stare dreamily, thinking about doing that with her boyfriend.

"I really can't wait to do that with my wonderful boyfriend Robert," Clover said.

This is about the end of the story now. Chaosky happily accepts the fact that while he isn't he isn't a human now, someday he'll get the chance to become a human once again and as of now he can have Sam as his girlfriend in privacy of their own house and they will enjoy every minute of their presences. For now, the gang decided to enjoy their day together as the screen started fading out, and then the screen faded in black, a sign that now the story is over...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY NOW EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY! LET ME TELL YOU THAT THIS STORY CAN BE SAD TO SOME, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU PUT YOURSELVES IN CHAOSKY'S PLACE AND NOT KNOW WHAT SPECIES YOU ARE AND UPSET THAT YOU'LL NEVER GET TO KEEP THE LOVE OF YOUR DREAMS WHO HAPPENS TO BE A HUMAN LIKE THE PERSON WHO CAME UP WITH YOU AND BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD! THANKFULLY, SAM MADE IT THE BEST TIME TO COMFORT HIM AND LET HIM KNOW THAT SHE'LL GET SOMEWAY TO MAKE HIM A HUMAN AGAIN AND THEY CAN STILL BE A COUPLE EVEN IF THEY AREN'T THE SAME SPECIES! I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS STORY ANYWAY!**

 **ANYWAY, BEFORE I FORGET, CLOVER MENTIONED ROBERT (BORIS'S CHARACTER) SEVERAL TIMES AND LET ME JUST SAY THAT ROBERT IS OWNED BY BORIS YELTSIN, AND ISN'T MY CHARACTER AT ALL! JUST SO YOU KNOW!**

 **WELL WITH THAT SAID, UNTIL THE NEXT STORY THAT I DO, I HOPE YOU STICK AROUND AND WAIT PATIENTLY FOR THE NEXT STORY TO BE MADE!**

 **WHILE WAITING, IF YOU WANT TO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY AND LET ME KNOW HOW THIS STORY MADE YOU FEEL IN A WAY!**

 **OTHERWISE, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO ADD TO THIS AUTHOR NOTE! SO I HOPE YOU WONDERFUL READERS OUT THERE HAVE A GOOD DAY, AND UNTIL NEXT TIME, TUNE IN, AND GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
